


Bad Dragon...?

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dragon sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Wet & Messy, glowing cum, last time we found out the cum had healing properties, this week it's an aphrodisiac!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Your boyfriend's dragon spirit wants to say hello. And a bit more.





	Bad Dragon...?

Something was nuzzling your bare thighs. 

The room was still hot as your eyes slowly cracked open, the room bathed in green light. It seemed to be emanating from-

You looked down. 

Genji's dragon was floating just above your bed, its snout nosing gently along your naked leg. 

Your eyes widened. "Genji?" you called. "Genji?"

No answer. The dragon sniffed further up, its warmth shifting along towards your pelvis. You reached down to stop it, brows furrowing. It gazed up at you, paws finding your knees. 

"Uh," you blinked, "where's- where's your master?"

The dragon didn't reply. You should've expected that. It batted your hand away with its nose instead, and resumed its nuzzling. A soft moan escaped you. You clapped a hand over your mouth, cheeks burning. 

"Hey," your voice cracked as its tongue swiped against your thigh, "wh- what, what are you doing? Did Genji send you?" 

The snout was getting closer to the apex of your thighs and you let out an uncertain gasp as its tongue followed its trail upwards. 

"L-listen, he might...get mad…" you mumbled, your voice weak. 

You knew you should have been more worried about the giant glowing dragon spirit that was nosing its way up to your slit, but...when there was a satin-soft snout rubbing against your skin, it was hard to be worried. Hell, you'd seen that thing when it looked hostile. And this didn't _feel_ dangerous. 

Especially considering that this was essentially a part of your boyfriend's soul running its tongue up your thigh. 

Actually, when you thought about it like that, the likelihood that he wasn't controlling this dropped to zero. 

You could relax a little, now that you'd injected some logic into this situation. The situation of a dragon spirit preparing to eat you out. Ok. Maybe not logical. But still safe. 

Teeth hooked into your underwear and pulled, ripping the fabric away from you. 

_'Safe.'_

The satin nuzzling at your slit distracted you from your fears of danger quite well, and warm air blew onto your skin. You moaned softly, reaching down to gently grip the dragon's horns as it nosed against your folds. 

"Genji," you bit your lip, "are you gonna stop _teasing_?" 

A tongue rubbed against your slit, flicking wetly up from the base until it was rubbing at your clit.

He got the message. 

And oh my _god,_ you wished he'd done this earlier. The dragon's tongue was so different to a human's, forked and so much _rougher_. It made a wet noise as it passed over your nub, and you drew your thighs up with a yelp, parting them as wide as you could to entice the dragon closer. It didn't make a noise as your hands gripped it tighter, and you rocked your hips against the strange, mind-blowing texture of its tongue. That was ok. You were making enough noise right now for the both of you. 

Your eyes could barely stay open, but when you looked down at the dragon, you could see its long, glowing tongue flicking against your clit. Arousal surged viciously through your body and your nails scraped against its horns at the answering pulse of pleasure between your thighs. 

"Oh fuck, _Genji_ ," you almost sobbed. 

The tongue teased your slit, and then speared into you, lapping at your inner walls. Your back arched off the mattress as the dragon started fucking you on its tongue, the wet _slick_ noise of it filling the air along with your sharp cries of pleasure. Your toes curled. Oh _shit_. Briefly, between the waves of ecstasy, you wondered exactly how Genji's command of his dragon actually _worked_ , because it seemed to know _exactly_ where to rub itself against you, wriggling around within you. Your inner thighs were gleaming gently with its saliva, and there was a glow left along your nub from its slick. 

Tension began to coil in your belly. Your grip on its horns tightened as it fucked you faster with its tongue. When its snout rubbed against your clit, you yelped. Then it nuzzled again, combining the thrust of its tongue with the friction of its nose against your nub, and that was it for you. 

You came hard, crying out Genji's name as your orgasm rushed through you, concentrating between your thighs. Through it all, the dragon kept going, the friction prolonging your pleasure until it was too much, and you pushed on its nose to force it away.

You shivered, hips bucking, as the long tongue slid out of you, slow and wet, almost as if it were trying to tease you by dragging itself against your quivering walls. 

"You're such a _dick,_ Genji," you whined, flopping back against your bed to recover. Light dappled your skin as the dragon slid up beside you, laying like a cat at your side. Its warmth kept you from getting cold despite the cooling sweat covering your skin, and when your skin stopped twitching when you were touched, you let it nuzzle against you. 

It smelt smoky, and there was a sweet scent of incense there too. You snuggled into it, rolling onto your side. Instinctively, your leg curved over it protectively. Without a sound, it rolled over too, and just as you started to doze, something warm, wet and pulsing pressed against your belly. 

Your eyes shot open immediately and you looked down. 

There were two glowing cocks lying against your stomach, thick and dripping a substance that gave off its own light. Your slit pulsed as you pictured them both filling you. A whimper escaped your lips and you reached down to grab one in each hand, stroking gently. 

The dragon _rolled_ , its whole body shifting downward far enough for it to press the lower of the two cocks against your slit. It was so _warm_ , and you couldn't help bucking into it, your clit rubbing against the underside of the upper erection, just as the dragon rocked upwards. Its cock parted your folds, and sunk in slowly. 

Your entire body was wracked with tremors from head to two as it filled you. There were ridges all over it that you could feel rubbing against you with each inch that packed you. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," you sobbed. "Genji, fuck, _please_!"

You had already been wet, but the substance dripping out of its cock just made the process smoother, and you watched as the upper cock slapped against your belly, its root pressed firmly against your clit. 

If Genji was trying to kill you through death by orgasm, he was going to succeed, because this monster promised to have you absolutely seeing stars. 

The dragon reared back, just far enough for its head to be able to reach your breast, and the movement echoed down its body so that its- hips? Did it have hips? It didn't matter- drew back, cock dragging along your walls.

You _howled,_ grasping for something to anchor yourself, because those _ridges_ flared up when they were dragged backwards, positioned perfectly to rub against your sweet spot. Your clit was still slick from its saliva, and it mixed with the stuff dribbling out of the upper cock to make the sensation wet and _perfect._ You were pretty sure this was going to _kill_ you, and when the slick tongue began to circle your breast, you could do nothing but grab its horns and hold on for dear life as it started to fuck you properly. 

Your thighs parted wide open for it as pleasure coursed through you and dragged sharp, desperate noises out of you. You hadn't realised _anything_ could feel this good, and no offense to your cyborg boy, but _sex_ had never been _this_ good - and you and Genji had a _great_ sex life. You were dating a man who could _vibrate_ , for fuck's sake - you didn't expect it could _get_ much better than that. 

But here you were, already crying out as Genji's dragon started pounding you into the bed, and you could already feel your orgasm creeping up on you. It was like it had been designed to bring you maximum satisfaction. Hell, you were pretty sure that whatever was now rubbing into your clit from the dragon's cock was making you more sensitive. And you didn't want it to end. 

Your toes curled as you rocked up into its thrusting, both hands pulling on its horns to guide its lapping tongue to your other breast. 

The thick substance was getting slightly thinner now, more liquid, and you could start to smell it with just how much was dripping out of it. There was a hint of that incense there that you'd smelt on the dragon earlier, and with it came a wave of musk that made your head spin pleasantly. As the coil of tension grew impossible to ignore between your thighs, your mouth _watered_ , and you reached down to wrap your fingers around the cock rubbing at your clit, squeezing and stroking. Your palm was damp with the substance pretty quickly but you ignored it, your thighs starting to _quiver._

"Genj _i,_ " you whined, as the dragon fucked you faster, deeper, those ridges massaging your inner walls. That whine turned into a shriek, Genji's name dropping from your lips in desperate pleas for more as the twisting, coiling tension _unwound_ into pure pleasure between your thighs. 

It rocked through you without mercy, your whole body filling with sensation and ecstasy. Your voice filled the room as you writhed, heat pulsing beneath your skin. Just beneath your own cries, you could hear something breathing heavily.

And then the cock inside you _twitched_. 

You had a few seconds' warning as that thickness pulsed, and then the dragon _came._ Wetness filled you, coating your walls, and you watched the glowing form shiver a little as it kept cumming. You could _feel_ it dripping out of you, and those ridges fluttered, seemingly trying to push it back into you. It wasn't going to work. You were already pumped full of its cum and it wasn't going to fit any more inside you. But you had to admit, you were really liking the way it rubbed against your walls as it-

It was still going???

Nervously, you looked at the cock in your hand, and you weren't sure if you were disappointed or not that it didn't seem to be doing the same as the one buried in you. 

Those ridges were still flexing and fluttering, and the dragon's length rubbed gently along your nub. You groaned, and despite your orgasm just now, you were finding yourself slowly getting more aroused again. Shifting your hips, you suddenly realised you were stuck on the dragon's cock until it was finished. 

It took another whole minute for it to empty into you, and for that fluttering to stop. 

It finally drew back, and you _whimpered_ as it slid out of you. Your sheets were a mess as its cum flowed out and glowed between your thighs. Panting and twitching, you watched it float into the air, pulling itself out from between your fingers. You sat up, just as it hovered over your belly, and watched it lower its hips down to meet yours again. 

The now very, _very_ wet cock pressed its tip against your ass as the other rubbed at your folds, the thick mess of slick and seed seeping past the ring of muscle.

Your eyes widened. 

"I can't take this," you whined, even as you arched up into the warmth. "Genji, it's so big, you _know_ I'm not gonna be able to take this…"

The smell of its cum was driving you a little funny. You _wanted_ to take it, despite your fear that you couldn't. A picture of yourself laid out on the bed, the dragon filling both holes and drilling you relentlessly, played in your mind. That scent seemed to fill your mind, and, panting, you reached for its horns again. 

"C'mon then," you groaned. "I'm already fucking a glowing dragon spirit. Might as well go all in."

Relaxing, you tugged the dragon forward, gripping tighter as it slowly inched closer. You realised with a start that the upper cock was _thicker_ than the lower one, and it inched into you slowly enough for you to feel even more of those hidden ridges running up and down its length. Falling back against the bed, you whimpered your way through its careful entry. It pushed into your ass with no resistance, and lay itself along your body, pushing down just hard enough to press against your clit. 

You’d never been this full in your _life_. Something should hurt. Something should be in pain. But instead all you felt was that thickness, stretching you just _perfectly_ and curving into all the most sensitive parts of your walls. 

It was absolute bliss, and you cooed out Genji’s name. “C’mon,” you groaned. “You got me waiting for you like this and you’re gonna leave me hanging?”

The dragon’s tongue swiped against your neck, then your breasts, and with a roll of its serpentine body, it dragged its cocks back until only the tapered tips were buried in you still. Then it was thrusting forward, and you cried out, your nails scraping against its horns just in time for it to pull back. The ridges rubbed, stroking against your sweet spot. The upper cock seemed a little _more_ ridged, a little more curved, a little more _perfectly_ suited to fill you as you lay back against the bed, sharp cries escaping your mouth with each hard smack of its belly against your hips. 

“Oh- my- _fuck, Genji!_ ” you sobbed again, rocking into the dragon’s motions. “Ha! Babe, I’m- I wanna- _please_!” 

You couldn’t really form the words _I wanna see you_ , not with the way the dragon started fucking you _harder_. Whatever was in its cum, you were _so_ sensitive now. You reached down, and your fingers touched the base of its cock, collecting some of that sweet-smelling substance. Your head was getting fuzzy as you brought your fingers closer, and without thinking, you popped them into your mouth, sucking. 

Ooooh…

It _did_ taste good, musky with a hint of sweetness that must have been lost in transit between it and you. Unless of course your own slick was causing the change in taste. You wished you’d sampled some earlier. 

Your bedroom door opened, then closed, and by the time you looked up, Genji was lying next to you on your bed, his bare human hand caressing your breast, his head nuzzling your neck. 

“Enjoying yourself, _koneko-chan_?” he teased, and nibbled along the vein gently, squeezing your breast gently. 

“Hi baby,” you whined, gasping when the dragon shifted up to allow his fingers to rub at your clit. “Oh, _fuck_ , Genji…”

“You think you can help me out?” he asked, his voice low and slightly breathless as he freed himself from the confines of his armour. His cock rubbed against your hip and you moved to wrap your fingers around it. “Ah, ah.” He shifted up the bed, bringing the head up to your lips. Your mouth watered. You could still taste the sweetness in your throat and it was making you _crave_ him. 

Though the dragon had you pinned in place, you reached out, tugging Genji close enough to get his cock in your mouth. He let out a strangled groan as he slipped past your lips. The dragon’s thrusting got _faster_ , flared ridges massaging your inner walls perfectly, tormenting you with pleasure as you felt yourself already getting close to the edge. 

“There you go, _koneko-chan_ ,” the rest of what Genji said became garbled Japanese, “that’s a good girl.” 

Holy _shit_ , that pet name always went straight between your thighs and you _loved_ it. Not that you weren’t held in a perfect storm of stimulation right now. You could hear the wet noises of the dragon burying itself in you combine with the sound of Genji starting to fuck your mouth, and a strange feeling of total submission settled over your whole body as he tugged and stroked at your breast. His groans were just _gorgeous_ . His voice had always made your body hot but listening to him when you did this to him was just _peak_ arousal. 

The dragon leaned back down and started to grind harder against your clit, and a muffled shriek buzzed against Genji’s cock as his other hand curled gently against your head to hold you there. Firm and reassuring, it was just one more thing that turned you on, and you clutched at him, taking all of him in your mouth as you sucked, your tongue swirling over the length of him as your toes started to curl. 

“Wanted this for so long,” Genji gasped out, as the dragon’s tongue drew light circles around your other breast. You moaned softly, your thighs still wide as you could get them to make sure it was getting as deep as it could go. 

He stroked your hair softly, and you _whimpered_. 

“Gonna cum for me, _koneko-chan_?” he panted. 

You nodded your head, looking up at him, at the way his brows were drawn and his face was twisted in arousal. Oh, that _face_. 

Watching his expression as you sucked his cock was all it took to pitch you over the edge, and you almost _screamed_ out as your orgasm took you. Mouth going limp, your boyfriend took that moment to move your head, positioning you perfectly to fuck your throat hard and fast, his voice getting louder. He wasn’t usually so quick to cum but you could taste the salt of him on your tongue as he pulled back, and wondered if he’d been able to watch the whole time.

And if he was watching, well…

He’d probably been enjoying himself with the show. 

Your walls clenched and massaged the rapidly-thrusting cocks, and the dragon came in response, those ridges fluttering again, prolonging your orgasm until you were trembling and shivering. That sweet smell filled the air again. 

Still quivering around the slowing dragon, you were just lucid enough to feel _Genji_ twitch, and you swallowed his cum down as his gasps and grunts filled your room, grip tightening in your hair. Maybe it was the taste of the dragon in your mouth still, but he seemed to taste better this time. Not that you minded. Or cared. 

His hips slowed. You chased him, mouth working him to clean him off until, trembling, he popped out of your lips and lay back against your bed, panting. The dragon remained buried in you, its bulk settling gently on your belly as it curled up. 

“Genji,” you finally breathed, “how long have you been able to do that?”

Your ninja boyfriend shimmied down the bed until his head was by yours, and gave you a long, deep kiss that left you gasping and suddenly flustered.

“Want to do it again?”

You nodded furiously. 


End file.
